section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Passive Modules
Passive Modules are the name of armor upgrades in Section 8. There are different types of upgrades that can be integrated into nine different slots on any Powered Assault Armor, each with a maximum capacity of four modules. With each module, the effects of certain functions in the armor are increased. There are ten modules that can be spread out over all nine slots. In Section 8: Prejudice, passive modules return as Upgrades. Modules are assigned to different passive upgrade slots just like in Section 8, but are renamed as Upgrade Points. There is a greater selection of upgrades to choose from, even more so if you obtain the Unlockable upgrades. Some of the middle-level unlockable upgrades grant smaller boosts to things like armor and shields, but also provide different boosts to other areas as well. Higher level unlockable upgrades actually grant larger boosts to one attribute, but decrease some others. Obtaining Pauldron upgrades by increasing Prejudice: Online ranks also increase the amount of upgrade points and slots for each different upgrade available for distribution. List of Passive Modules in Section 8 *Armor Plating: Increases armor rating by 12% each module. *Anvil Rounds: Increases weapon damage by 4% each module. *Deceptor Plates: Decreases damage taken from anti-air turrets by 20%, increases resistance to lock-on by 5% and increases armor rating by 5% each module. *Lock-on Booster: Increases duration of lock on by 25% and decreases lock-on recharge time by 10% each module. *Repair Field: Increases shield capacity by 12% and repair rate by 15% each module. *Shield Booster: Increases shield capacity by 25% each module. *Polarity Charger: Increases movement speed by 5%, increases shield capacity by 12% and increases jet-pack recharge rate by 15% each module. *Stealth Matrix: Increases targeting delay for turrets by 150%, increases lock-on resistance by 10% and increases detection time by 25% each module. *Gyro Stabilizer: Decreases recoil by 10%, increases lock on duration by 25% and increases weapon damage by 2% each module. List of Passive Modules in Section 8: Prejudice *Tungsten Coating: Increases bullet weapons damage by 4% for each upgrade point. *Gyro Stabilizer: Increases bullet weapons damage by 2%, weapon accuracy by 6% and decreases firing recoil by 8% for each upgrade point. *Explosives Amplifier: Increases explosives weapons damage by 4% and explosives impulse (its force; how far back it sends infantry units) by 4% for each upgrade point. *Assassin Module: Increases knife attack damage by 8%, run speed by 2% and stealth by 25% for each upgrade point. *Anvil Jacketing: Increases bullet weapons damage by 6%, but decreases weapon accuracy by 8% and increases firing recoil by 10% for each upgrade point. *Composite Plating: Increases armor by 6% for each upgrade point. *Reactive Plating: Increases armor by 4%, minigun/missile turret resistance by 6% and anti-air turret resistance by 11% for each upgrade point. *Ablative Layering: Increases explosion damage and impulse resistance by 4%, fire resistance by 10% and armor by 4% for each upgrade point. *Heavy Alloy Plating: Increases armor by 8%, but decreases run speed by 2% and jetpack capacity by 4% for each upgrade point. *Shield Generator: Increases shield capacity by 5% for each upgrade point. *Stealth Shielding: Increases stealth by 25%, lock-on resistance by 8% and shield capacity by 3% for each upgrade point. *Energized Weave: Increases shield capacity by 3%, overdrive collision damage by 10% and overdrive capacity by 15% for each upgrade point. *Repair Field: Increases repair tool rate by 12%, and armor and shield regeneration by 16% for each upgrade point. *Engineering Interface: Increases the amount of requisition points received by 10%, repair tool rate by 6% and siphon tool damage by 6% for each upgrade point. *Polarity Charger: Increases run speed by 3%, and jetpack and overdrive recharge by 16% for each upgrade point. *Lock-On Extension: Increases lock-on duration and recharge by 8% for each upgrade point. Category:Armor Category:Features Category:USIF Technology